Daequan Cook
Daequan Cook (born April 28, 1987) is an American professional basketball player who last played for the Chicago Bulls of the National Basketball Association (NBA). On June 28, 2007, Cook was taken 21st overall in the 2007 NBA Draft by the Philadelphia 76ers but summarily traded to the Miami Heat along with cash considerations in exchange for Jason Smith. In June 2010, he was traded to the Oklahoma City Thunder, along with the 18th overall pick (Kentucky guard Eric Bledsoe) for the 32nd overall pick (Texas center Dexter Pittman). In October 2012, he was traded to the Houston Rockets. Cook was waived by the Rockets in January 2013, but signed by the Bulls shortly afterwards. High school career Daequan Cook attended Paul Laurence Dunbar High School in Dayton, Ohio. As a junior, he led Dunbar to the Ohio Division II state semifinals where they lost to eventual champion Upper Sandusky High School. As a senior, he averaged 24.5 points, 6.0 rebounds and 5.0 assists per game and led Dunbar to a Division II state championship. He was named onto the 2006 McDonald's All-American Team. Playing for the West, Cook scored 17 points in the 112–94 win. Cook was a high school teammate of Norris Cole. (The two later faced each other in the 2012 NBA Finals.) Cook also played with Greg Oden and Mike Conley, Jr. on the SPIECE Indy Heat high school AAU team. Cook was the team's leading scorer in the 2004 Big Time event in Las Vegas. The team was undefeated and won the championship. College career One of Ohio State University Coach Thad Matta's famed "Thad Five", Cook averaged 10.7 points, 4.5 rebounds, 1.1 assists, and 0.7 steals in 20.4 minutes per game. On April 20, 2007, Cook announced his intentions to enter the 2007 NBA Draft, along with fellow freshmen teammates Greg Oden and Mike Conley, Jr. NBA career Daequan Cook was averaging 8.2 points per game in his rookie season with the Miami Heat before being sent to the Iowa Energy of the NBA D-League in late February 2008. He returned to the Heat on March 8 and in his second game back on March 10 he scored a career high 23 points in a one-point loss to the L.A. Clippers. He scored a new career-high of 27 against the Phoenix Suns on March 4, 2009, going 6–8 from 3-point range. Cook won the 2009 NBA All-Star Weekend Three-Point Shootout in Phoenix, ending Jason Kapono's two-year winning streak. On June 23, 2010, Cook was traded with the 18th pick in the 2010 Draft to the Oklahoma City Thunder for the 32nd pick in the 2010 Draft. In 2010–2011, Cook emerged as a useful bench player for the Thunder, mostly as a three-point specialist. He was a key player in the Thunder's emergence as a Western Conference contender. In December 2011, Cook signed a two-year extension with the Thunder. On October 27, 2012, Cook, James Harden, Cole Aldrich, and Lazar Hayward were traded to the Houston Rockets for Kevin Martin, Jeremy Lamb, and draft picks.Cook was waived by the Rockets on January 2, 2013. On January 6, 2013, Cook signed with the Chicago Bulls. NBA career statistics Regular season Playoffs Category:Roster